


My First Boyfriend

by Swlfangirl



Series: Myspace and Mud Puddles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: MAJOR WARNING: IF YOU ARE A LISA BRAEDEN FAN, YOU PROBABLY WON'T LIKE HER IN THIS FIC. She is kind of a metaphorical witch in this story. I like Lisa but I needed her out of the way. What can I say I'm vicious! It starts when Dean and Cas are in Kindergarten and quickly skips through their lives until they reconnect post grad on Myspace. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

August, 1984

 

“Class please take your seats. If you need help remembering which one is yours, Mrs. Harvelle or I will be happy to help you.” Miss Missouri said. 

Dean was happy to be at his first day of Kindergarten. His mom had told him about all the really cool things kids could do when they went to school. The only thing Dean didn't like was the fact that Sammy wasn't big enough for school yet. He had to spend almost the whole day away from the little guy. He didn't like not being able to keep an eye on him. It was the last thing his Dad said to him. “Dean, You have to look out for Sammy and keep him safe son.” He had no intentions of letting his Dad down.

“Are you okay?” He hears the boy next to him say. 

“Yuh, I’m fine.” Dean said giving the kid a definite leave me alone look.

They all worked on learning colors and singing ABC’s and stuff for the first half of the day. Dean noticed that he wasn't the only one that knew most of all that stuff. The boy beside him could even write his name, and that wasn't easy. He had a really big name, the first three letters sounded like Cas. Dean just decided that was enough of the name to learn. But, Dean didn't like showing he was impressed so basically he just ignored him.

Then it was time for recess and Dean was excited. His mom told him this was the time all the kids could go outside and play. Dean loved playing outside, he wished Sammy was there but he still enjoyed it. When the whistle is blown he walks back in the classroom. When he sits at his seat and faces the front of the room he blushes full of embarrassment. On the board it says plainly C. N. + D. W. Thankfully, not many of the other kids could read very well. Dean didn't see Cas on the playground but he really hadn’t been paying attention. 

“Don’t you like to play outside?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know.” The other boy shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, you should try it. You know, instead of writing on the board while everyone else plays.” Dean said with slight irritation.

“Do you not like it?” Castiel asked.

“Whatever.” Dean adds trying not to give the boy any ideas.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
October, 1984

 

Dean was getting used to this school thing, it wasn't as much fun as it had been when he started, and even though it was only two days a week he missed Sammy a lot. The little boy next to him didn't become any less weird over the last two months. As a matter of fact almost every time the class came in from recess, there were several different C. N. + D. W. ‘s on the board. There were a couple days after he learned how to spell Dean, that he wrote out the whole names. Dean ignored him even harder on those days so he finally took the hint and went back to initials. 

Finally, one day Dean talked him into going outside for recess. He hoped that would stop the daily chalk embarrassments.

“Dean will you be my boyfriend?” Castiel asked.

Dean looked down at the ground not knowing what to say. He’d never been asked to be anyone’s boyfriend before.

He sees a mud puddle with a leaf in it and he gets a really horrible idea.

“Sure I’ll be your boyfriend, if you get that leaf out of the puddle for me.” Dean said.

Castiel’s eyes got even wider and Dean was pretty sure he’d never seen that color blue.

“Okay!” He said excitedly.

“With your teeth.” Dean added with a wicked chuckle.

Castiel’s face dropped. He took a moment to think on it and decided he was still willing to do it.

The boy who was dressed in incredibly nice clothes, got down on his knees in the mud and leaned over the puddle.  
Just before his lips touched the dirty water he hears Dean Yell.

“STOP!” 

He sits up and looks back at Dean. He turns his head to the side as if he’s a confused kitten.

“I thought you wanted this leaf.” Castiel said.

“Dude, I can’t believe you were really going to do it.” Dean said holding his stomach laughing.

“Of course I was, I want you to be my boyfriend Dean.” Castiel replied.

“Get up, I’ll be your boyfriend just stay out of the mud puddles! Okay?” Dean said.

Dean walked in from school that day and instantly he smells homemade apple pie. This was officially his favorite day EVER.

He walks into the living room and picks his brother up. 

“Hey Sammy! I missed you today. I have to tell you the funniest story, but let’s wait for mom. I don’t want to have to tell it again later.”

Dean says as the toddler smiles back at him.

“Mooooom!” Dean yells. 

“Coming baby!” Mary says from the laundry room just a few feet away.

“Why Hello Dean, did you have a good day at school?” Mary asked.

“Mom I have a really funny story to tell you and Sammy. Don’t I Sammy?” Dean says looking at his brother.

Sam who was a year and a half old just giggled back.

“Well don’t keep us waiting Dean, Looks like Sam is already laughing.” She said with a slight chuckle.

Dean rolled his eyes but continued.

“So there’s a boy named Cas, who keeps writing weird stuff on the board when everyone goes to recess.” 

“Like what?” Mary interrupts.

Dean blushes and he’s not sure if he wants to tell.

“Just stuff mom! Anyway, so today I tell him to come outside and play with us instead. And he does! When we get outside he asks me to be his boyfriend.” 

Mary chuckles.

“That’s not the funny part mom!” Dean says indignantly.

“Oh, I’m sorry please continue.” Mary says still smiling.

“So I tell him to get this leaf out of a mud puddle with his teeth and I’ll be his boyfriend right?” Dean pauses looking for validation. Instead he finds the face of a very disappointed mother and a giggling brother.

“DEAN WINCHESTER! You don’t ask people to do things like that.” She says as if shes mortified.

“Mom just let me finish! Okay?” Dean says.

“Okay Dean.” Mary replies warily.

“Anyway so Cas was going to do it, he got down on the ground and everything.” He said laughing.

That only earned another concerned look from Mary. 

“Gosh Mom! I stopped him before he got mud in his mouth or something nasty.” Dean replied defensively.

So maybe his mom didn't think the story was as funny as he did. At least Sammy was laughing enough for the both of them.

Dean shrugged. “Anyway so I guess I’m his boyfriend now.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May, 1997

 

Dean and Cas were Graduating together but not nearly as close as they once were. They’d only had one class together in the last four years. One of them would say hello, and maybe ask how the other had been but that was the extent of the conversations. They drifted apart in Elementary School somewhere between second and third grade. Dean found a new set of friends, and Cas had his own smaller group of people he hung out with. Dean had really only ever saw him with two people but they were consistently together. Maybe he had two best friends, and that wasn't so bad. Having more certainly didn't mean better. Dean knew that from experience. It wasn't like he didn't care about his friends, he did. Just wasn't sure how close they really were. Sometimes it seemed they didn't really know much about him. Lisa was the only one who seemed to care. Dean and Lisa dated all four years of High School. They were the “IT” couple if there was such a thing he thought. Lisa was a great girl but Dean wasn't the forever kind of guy, things were fun though. They planned on going their separate ways when she left for college in the fall. 

The ceremony was over and he’d been hanging out with his “Friends” when his mom and Sammy came running. They squeezed him tight. Sam, being a giant now that he’d hit puberty. He had the biggest growth spurt Dean had ever seen someone take. 

“I’m so proud of you Dean.” Mary said hugging him tightly.

“So glad I didn't have to be here to put up with all your crap. I’m not starting till next year! Jerk.” Sam said smiling and bringing his older brother in for a hug.

“You always miss me and you know it Bitch.” Dean says squeezing just a little tighter.

They walk over to the newly restored Chevy Impala his mom had given him for his sixteenth birthday. He’d spent the following two years pouring himself into it. She said his Dad always wanted him to have it. Dean might have cried a little that night. 

Before they can leave though Dean hears a familiar voice behind him.

“Hello Dean.” Comes a deep rumble.

“Hey Cas, how’s it going man?” Dean asks. Which is kind of stupid when he thinks about it because it’s not like he doesn't know how it’s going.

Castiel just smiled. 

“It’s good, I just wanted to say Congratulations Dean.”

“Aww thanks man.” 

“Oh hey Cas, I don’t know if you remember but this is Sammy, and my mom. Guys this is Castiel Novak.” Dean says.

“That is Sam?” Cas replied with a hugely shocked expression.

Dean just laughs as Sam shakes his hand.

“Castiel! It’s been forever!” Mary shouted excitedly.

“Hello again Mrs. Win” He started but the rest was muffled as the woman pulled him in for a hug.

“MOM!” Dean yelled.

“Oh I’m sorry, I wasn't thinking it’s just been so long since I've seen you. Congratulations Castiel. I’m so proud of both of you.” Mary said releasing him.

“Sorry Cas.” Dean said shaking his head in embarrassment.

“It’s quite alright. It’s nice to see you again as well Mrs. Winchester.” He replied.

“Oh Mary Please, after all you were Dean’s first boyfriend.” She said with a wink.

Both boys’ faces turned red and Dean hung his head in shame.

“Wow mom could you possibly humiliate me any more.” Dean said.

“Well I should get going, my brothers are waiting for me.” He replied before awkwardly pulling Dean in for a hug. 

“Good Luck with everything Cas,” Dean whispered in his ear.

“Thanks for being my first boyfriend Dean.” He whispered back before practically running off.

Dean was left stunned but laughed it off. Cas was always a little crazy, it was part of his charm.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

June, 1997

 

“Dean I’m pregnant.” Lisa said.

“You sure Lis?” Dean asked barely holding his voice steady.

“Yes Dean I wouldn't have bothered telling you if I wasn't sure. I’m three weeks late and I just got results from a blood test.” She responded indignantly.

“Okay, we’ll get through this Lis. I’ll take care of you and the baby I promise. I know I’m not the smartest guy in the world or anything but I’ll do right by you.” He said matter of factly. 

Once Dean Winchester set his mind to something nothing short of an act of God could interfere. Even that might not have worked sometimes.

“Dean I’m not ready for this, I was hoping, well I was hoping you’d help me pay to .. ya know... don’t make me say it Dean.” Lisa said.

“The hell I am Lisa! That kid is half mine and don’t you forget that.” Dean screamed furious at what he was hearing.

“Fine Dean, I’ll put school off for a semester but I’m moving after the baby is born.” Lisa said.

“That’s fine Lisa we’ll work things out. Just, no more thoughts of doing anything crazy like that okay?” Dean said practically pleading at this point. 

His emotions were all over the map, he had been scared, happy, angry, and now just terrified all over again.

“Yeah, whatever Dean.” She replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 14, 1998

 

Benjamin Dean Winchester was born. A bouncing baby boy with Lisa’s brown hair and brown eyes, and Dean’s nose and chin. 

“Hey there Ben, you are gonna get all the girls being a Valentines Baby.” Dean whispered as he rocked the newborn against his chest.

Mary, Sam, and Bobby waiting for their turns as Lisa slept.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 16, 1998 

 

“Lis you ready to go?” Dean asked.

“Yes please get me out of here!” She said.

“Do you want to hold Ben while I go pull the car around?” He asked.

“I’m tired Dean, but I don’t want to stay here another moment. Can you take him with you please?” She asked.

“Yeah of course, I just thought maybe you’d want to hold him.” Dean said clearly he was disappointed.

He strapped Ben carefully in the carrier and pulled the seat belt tight around it. He knew how to work a car seat he’d been practicing for the last few weeks. He’d gotten it down to a science. He pulled around to the entrance of the hospital to pick Lisa up. He walked around the SUV and opened her door. 

“Drop me off at my parent’s house please Dean? I’d really like to have a good bath and a full night’s sleep for once.” She asked

Dean shook his head even more angry but he was fully aware of the fact that she could probably take Ben away from him at any given moment so he didn't try to start fights.

“Sure Lis.” He replied.

He opened her door and offered to walk her in, but she refused. He wasn't going to complain because she was being incredibly bitchy today.

He got back in the car first checking on Ben again before carefully pulling out from the drive.

Nearly eight hours later he receives a phone call.

“Hello?” He answers quietly trying to let Ben sleep.

“May I speak with a Dean Winchester?” The man asks.

“Yes this is him.” Dean replied.

“Mr. Winchester I’m with office of Barber Emerson LC. I have a document ready all I need is your signature. I’m out of the office right now but if you are available, maybe we could meet somewhere. Or, you could give me your address and we could settle all this tonight.” The man asks.

“What kind of document?” Dean asks.

“Mr. Winchester I would rather discuss this in person.” 

“Uh sure, but I can’t go out right now my son’s asleep. You’ll have to come here.” Dean replies and rattles off the address.

“I will be there shortly, thank you for your time Mr. Winchester.” He says.

Dean hangs up and immediately calls his mom and has her bring Sam over. He doesn't want to sign anything until Mary looks it over. She’s a lawyer and she’ll know what to do Dean thinks.

Thirty minutes later there are three frantic Winchesters sitting on the couch in Dean’s small apartment. The knock on the door is answered quickly to a sharply dressed man in his mid thirties. 

“Mr. Winchester I presume?” He says holding a hand out.

“Call me Dean. Please, Come in.” He says opening the door.

He does and begins to rattle around in his leather briefcase. Finally pulling out a stack of papers.

“What I have here is a termination of parental rights form. I just need your signature at the bottom of three of the pages.” He said.

“Well you should have told me before you came all this way cause I can guarantee you there isn't a way in hell I’m signing over rights to my son.” Dean says trying to keep his cool.

“No Mr. Winchester you have misunderstood. Miss Lisa Braeden has signed over all her parental rights to you, all I need is your signature and you will have full custody of Benjamin Dean Winchester.” He replies apologetically.

“What? You mean Lisa just gave him to me? Permanently? She didn't even say anything about this?” Dean said mostly to everyone he was so confused.

“May I see the papers Mr... I’m sorry I didn't catch your name.” Mary said.

“Of course Mrs. Winchester. You may call me Michael if you’d like.” He answers.

She reads through the papers double checking for any sign of change from the standard form. There isn't one.

“Dean this is the real thing, she’s given him up.” Mary said with the least amount of judgement on Lisa she could manage.

Sam was baffled and didn't really know what to say.

Dean reached over grabbed the pen and signed the paper without even thinking. 

He wasn't giving Ben up and that seemed to be the only other option at the moment. 

“Thank you Mr. Winchester for being so accommodating. I am sorry if I've distressed you or your family. I didn't know Miss Braeden hadn’t spoke to you about this. Have a pleasant evening. I’ll see myself out.” He said. 

Michael must of seen the shock on the Winchesters’ faces and decided he’d better bow out gracefully.

Dean picked up the phone and Dialed Lisa’s number.

“Hello?” She answered.

“What the hell Lis? Why didn't you tell me you were signing Ben over to me?” Dean asked doing his best to keep his voice down but the anger was shooting through him and doubling each trip back.

“Dean I told you after the baby came I was moving and going to school. I thought that was clear.” She said with her Bitch voice on.

“Lisa I thought you meant WE were moving. I would have gone with you Lis. Ben needs his mother Lisa how can you just leave him like this?” Dean asked.

“Dean I told you I wasn't ready for all that, You wanted to keep him and that’s cool and everything it’s just not what I had planned. I’m leaving tomorrow and I’m not coming back. Goodbye Dean.” She said before he heard the distinct click.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 3, 2001

 

“And now for the speech from our Class Valedictorian. Please welcome Sam Winchester.” The crowd applauded and maybe two people screamed and whistled a little louder than most, but that was his family and he loved them.

They sat through what Dean would never admit wasn't a bad Graduation Speech. He’d heard one only four years earlier and it wasn't nearly as impressive. Of course maybe he was a little biased, Sammy being his brother and everything. 

The parking lot was flooded by a sea of black cap and gowns. The smiling giant ran out to meet them and picked up his three year old nephew and twirled him around.

“Darn it Sam be careful you’re gonna bust his ear drums at that altitude.” Dean teased. He’d been extremely careful of his language around Ben at this age. The kid was absorbing things like a sponge.

“Funny Jerk!” Sam replied with a roll of the eyes.

“I’m so proud of you honey!” Mary said squeezing Sam and Ben both.

“Give me my son back Sasquatch.” Dean said reaching for Ben.

“Sas cotch” Ben said.

Dean thought maybe that was one of his proudest moments to date.

“DEAN!” Sam said quieter than he wanted to. He didn't like yelling around Ben.

Dean just cracked up. His laugh was so intense he grabbed his sides. 

Ben being the natural ham he was, just kept saying it. 

Dean eventually had to make him stop because tears were about to roll down his cheeks he was laughing so hard.

“Ah man buddy, that was awesome. Give Daddy high five.” Dean said holding his hand up. 

Ben’s smile was beaming. He smacked it gently and Dean was glowing right back at him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 13, 2003

 

Dean was incredibly grateful to have such an amazing mother. He loved Ben and usually spent every waking moment dedicated to anything Ben related. He didn't have much of a social life and was perfectly fine with that. Being a single father wasn't easy. He worked forty hours a week, sometimes more when he could without feeling guilty. He spent every spare minute playing with Ben or sometimes even watching him sleep. Today was the first day in a few months that he had free and he was going to enjoy it. Mary took Ben to see her parents a few hours away and they were spending the night. Dean was excited to have a night free...at first. He took a long relaxing shower, changed the oil in the Tahoe and managed to take Baby out for a short cruise. 

He realized without Ben he didn't really have anywhere he wanted to go. So he went back home. He decided maybe he’d log on the computer. Sam had encouraged him to get Myspace he hadn’t really used it much. He pulled up the website and there were a few messages, mostly from random strangers. He still wasn't sure how this stuff worked.

He went through the friend requests denying the first dozen and had almost started clicking deny on instinct at this point. That was until he glanced over one and caught the name.

Castiel Novak wants to be your friend.

Dean quickly hit the approve button.

He opened the page and saw a picture of Cas.

He clicked on it and there were even more pictures. Cas was looking pretty handsome. Dean couldn't deny that. 

He looked through the details.

Male  
23 years old  
Topeka, KS  
United States.

He even read the about me section.

“I’m not really good at talking about myself. I guess if you are reading this you must be really curious, or your life is really dull at the moment. (Dean chuckles) I teach English Literature and Latin. I have written a couple novels. If you would enjoy spending hours listening to me talk about them you should make an inquiry. (Dean thinks “Maybe I will.” As he chuckles again.) I don’t know what you expect this to be, I’m not even sure I know what it is. ( “Cas you are still weird man, glad you haven’t changed.” Dean thinks.)

He walks away from the computer as his stomach starts to growl.

He fixes himself a sandwich and eats before sitting back down at the computer.

He sees there’s a new message.

He clicks to open and it’s from Cas.

Dean,

Thanks for accepting my friend request. I look forward to speaking with you soon.  
Cas

Dean quickly replied.

 

Cas, 

No problem man. I haven’t talked to you in forever. I read that you are a teacher now. That’s pretty cool. How’s it going? What’s Topeka like? I hope you’re doing great. I've got the time, should I ask about the novels? lol Tell me all about what I've missed over the last few years.  
Dean

He checked his email and turned on an episode of Dr. Sexy M.D. before it was over he’d received another message.

 

Dean,

Thank you for responding so quickly, I was quite surprised. I know it has been quite some time since we've spoken. Yes I am a teacher, it’s quite rewarding. I just started last year and I’m teaching mostly seniors. Sometimes it can be difficult, but they seem to like me well enough to not throw spitballs at the back of my head. Seems I've made progress since the last time I was in High School. lol What do you do? Are you still taking old junk cars and turning them into beautiful masterpieces? I must admit I was quite impressed with your Impala in High School. I hope you still have it. Topeka is very nice. I like that it’s far enough away from my family they aren't dropping in on me every single day, but close enough they can get here or I can get there quickly if need be. Are you still in Lawrence? I am doing fantastically thank you for asking. How have you been? How’s your family? Well I hope. As for the novels you should probably just clear your schedule for the next week I tend to brag incessantly once you get me started. As for what you've missed, there hasn't been a whole lot. I wrote some books, got my teaching degree, bought a house, adopted a dog, things like that. What about you? I’m waiting for all the juicy details.

Cas

Dean responded as quickly as he could.

 

Cas,

Don’t worry about it. Like I said it’s been forever I was looking forward to talking to you. Did people really do that to you Cas? If I would have known I definitely would have put a stop to it. I guess most of us were young and stupid back then. That doesn't excuse that kind of behavior or anything . I’m just saying. Wow thank you for the compliments on the Impala, that’s probably the equivalent of bringing up your books though. Don’t mention it unless you’re prepared for the speech. Of course I still have it, I couldn't stand to part with it even if I wanted to. I don’t get to drive it much though I bought a Chevy Tahoe a few years back and that is usually what I’m driving. Yeah I’m still a mechanic, I try to specialize on restoration jobs but sometimes I end up doing oil changes if that’s what pays the bills. lol I’m still in Lawrence. Mom is good, sometimes I don’t know what I’d do without her being so close by. I really wouldn't want to put Ben in Day Care. Oh BEN! lol I have a five year old named Benjamin Dean Winchester, but we call him Ben. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me. Sammy’s good! He got a full ride to Stanford. He decided he wanted to be a lawyer. He’s coming home in a couple weeks. He’s spending the first part of Summer Vacation with his girlfriend Jessica’s parents and then they are coming here. I miss him like crazy though, the kid sure is growing up. I really would like to hear about your novels sometime when you have the time to spare. I really enjoy reading, but it seems like the most I have time for now is Green Eggs and Ham.. I’m not knocking it or anything. I can get into Seuss just as much as the next guy, It’s just not what I imagined myself reading repeatedly at twenty three. I haven’t bought a house but I’m thinking I’d like to save up and get one. Ben will be getting older and he’ll need a back yard soon. No pets either, most apartment complexes aren't really pet friendly. As for the juicy details there aren't many. I spend most of my time chasing a five year old, it doesn't leave much time for juicy anything. lol 

 

Dean

He called his mom and checked on everyone, mostly Ben. Dean was anxious about another message from Cas. If he didn't know better he’d think he was exhibiting signs of schoolgirlitus or what he nicknamed Sammy Disease.

He flipped the channels around and found an found Jeopardy. He loved watching it, he wasn't always as smart as the contestants but he wasn't a slouch.

He watched intently until the commercial break came on. He checked his messages, nothing yet. That was okay he didn't expect Cas to be that quick. He probably had a better things to do on a Friday night than sit by the computer waiting on a message from some guy he used to know. 

Jeopardy came back on and his attention was once again peaked. 

After that he started an episode of family guy and by the first commercial break he’d gotten his reply.

 

Dean

Yes, I’m sorry to say they did. I survived Dean there’s no reason to worry about it now. lol Yes! We were all young and stupid. I know I certainly had my moments. It seems like we are so much more grown and mature now, but honestly I don’t see that big of a difference in myself. Of course my friends tell me they believe me to have been born a with the mind of an old man. That’s impossible though, you knew me when I was only five so, their belief system is set up for failure. 

I’m starting paragraphs now because we've moved into the more than a note stage by now, but I assure you I’m not complaining. I enjoy the length of these messages. It seems like the most anyone will send is a five to ten word message. If they cannot get their thoughts out quickly they just avoid it completely. I enjoy writing, I guess that’s probably why I've published two novels. I think maybe it’s compulsory at this point but I've gotten used to it.

I would have worshiped that car if my parents hadn’t convinced me God would smite me where I stood. Hell back then, I might have anyway. It was beautiful, no one really appreciates the beauty of classic cars anymore. I just recently bought a Dodge Charger haven’t had it fixed up just yet. You know anybody interested? lol I can do standard maintenance but I’m useless when it comes to anything more difficult than checking fluids or jump-starting the battery.

Wow you have a little boy, that’s amazing. Benjamin DEAN Winchester? I like that he’s your namesake but you didn't just turn him into a junior or put those stupid roman numerals on it the way pompous rich people do. IT SCREAMS Version 2.0! I’m sure your mother is quite helpful . She seems the type to spoil the grand kid. I’d like to have children one day, who knows maybe I’ll adopt. Stanford is pretty prestigious, be sure to tell Sam I’m officially impressed! I bet you are excited to see him. I remember how you hated being away from him for a few hours two days a week, I’d hate to see what months at a time are doing to you. lol Are you Eating? Sleeping? Can you function as a normal human being?

As for my novels, if you are really interested I think I’ll make it a challenge for you. I’ll give you an hint in each message until you figure out what they are or give up. Yes, that sounds like a fun game to me. I always liked adding a little spice to three page letters. lol 

Green Eggs, and Ham is a fantastic book! I like the part about the fox, and the box. That’s my favorite. What’s your favorite? I’m assuming Ben likes these and you aren't just reading it for your own enjoyment. Have you tried the other Seuss books? My sister-in-law had the same problem with my niece and wanting to read the same story over and over again. If you can get him interested, I hear if you alternate it isn't as mundane.

My house is small but it has a nice yard. One of the reasons I bought it was because I loved the landscape possibilities in the back. I love gardening and I've managed to make it look presentable. I’ll have to send you a photo sometime, that is if I can keep my dog from kicking all the soil up.

Hint #1 I write under an pseudonym. 

Cas

PS. I really was serious about getting my Charger restored. I’d like to have all original parts if possible, I know sometimes it’s complicated to find some of them. I’m willing to put a small fortune into it; considering it’s my dream car. If you’re interested in doing it give me a call and let me know when I can bring it over to the shop.

(740) 473-3394

Dean was giddy, not only did he just get offered a restoration job with all original parts, but he had Cas’ phone number. He couldn't remove the smile from his face if he wanted to, which to be honest he didn't. He hadn’t felt this happy for himself in a long time. Cas was a really good friend, and Dean looked forward to talking to him more.


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of calling right away, he responded to the message.

 

Cas,

I would have called but I kind of like this novel hint game you started. I thought what better way to get another hint than to only respond in message form. Nice start by the way. I was hoping to win quickly, when I made my way to the library, and asked for books by Castiel Novak. You should know I was quite disappointed to find out that wouldn't work.

Since you brought it up, I will agree on the point of me knowing you when you were five. However, I’d like to state that you've always seemed much older than you actually are. Maybe it’s all that wisdom that you seem to be programmed with. You've always been quite impressive Castiel. Well to me anyway, but I’m probably showing a little bias.

Yes I think this would classify as more than a note. I've always enjoyed longer messages as well. I like to read over everything once and re-read it as I respond to every thought. That’s the way my mind works I guess. I believe one of the worst insults a person can make is to take a deeply thought out message, and respond with little to no effort.

It’s nice to know you thought so highly of my car. I gotta say I might be a little jealous right now. The Impala is probably my second love after family of course. I drive the Tahoe because it’s safer for Ben, but sometimes I’ll just take Baby out on the highway and push the pedal down and let the stress melt away. I can’t tell you how many memories I've made in that car, but it’s irreplaceable.

The Charger sounds awesome, those were some nice cars! It’s a Dodge but still a sweet ride. Oh and since you asked, I’d love to work on it. Yes the original parts would cost a bit more but it’s definitely worth it. If it were mine I wouldn't settle for less. I’ll have to take a look at it before I can give you an estimate, but you can bring it down to Singer’s any time. I’m pretty much running the show right now. Bobby’s basically retired and left me in his place. I’m off evenings but you can let me know any time you want to bring it by and I’ll be there.

I was happy to see you have interest about Ben. I didn't say much because if you haven’t noticed, parents can be a little overzealous with the sharing. I try not to force Ben facts onto people but he is a pretty amazing little guy. Yeah I wouldn't have made him a junior or saddled him with a Dean the II either. I lived my own life, I don’t need to live another through him.

Dr. Seuss is a household name around here. So I've tried them all and he enjoys every single one. I've tried to mix them up but usually he won’t let me. Green Eggs, and Ham is his favorite I guess. He will let me read another sometimes if I promise to read them both, but mostly it’s just that one.

WOW, I never would have guessed we would still have so much in common! My favorite part is the fox and the box part! Are you sure you aren't psychic? That’s one of my most protected secrets. How can you possibly know this?

Mom is great with him, and YES she does spoil him rotten. Luckily for me though she’s started working from home so she could keep him during my day shifts at the garage. He's starting school soon. Maybe he will be lucky enough to sit beside some smart, cute, weird kid like I was. He can be a handful every once in a while but most of the time he's a pretty well behaved kid. Sometimes, I wonder how she raised us all by herself.

So no kids of your own yet? Well you are a teacher now so I guess you've got around 20 of them. The best thing about those is they eventually go home to their parents and you can have some peace and quiet! Seriously though, I’m not sure about all kids but Ben is well worth the effort. What does your partner think about having children? You don’t have to answer if that’s too personal.

Yeah being away from Sammy all the time is just as difficult now as it was when he was two. I guess I've gotten used to it a little more, but it’s no less frustrating. It was much harder when he first decided to move halfway across the country to go to college. I could never hold him back from his dreams though. It helped that I knew Jess was going with him and she’d look out for him. They've been inseparable since they were in middle school. He finally got the nerve to ask her out their sophomore year. They've been together ever since. I’d be willing to bet they'll get married one day.

I’d love to see your back yard, any time you want to send pictures I’m here. I’m not much when it comes to landscaping if there’s more than a lawn mower or weed eater involved. So what kind of dog do you have? Is it always mischievous or is it just partial to your soil? Maybe when I get those pictures of your back yard, I’ll get one of you my pretty and your little dog too! (sorry I couldn't resist.)

Wow I just looked back and saw how long this actually was, I’m sorry if you didn't feel like reading a mini-novel today. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Look forward to hearing from you soon.

Dean

 

Dean went through his nightly routine a little early. He shut almost everything in the house off, took his laundry out, folded it, and put it away, he brushed his teeth, and slipped into his pajamas. It was still a bit early for sleep. So he decided he’d check his messages one last time before bed. But, there was no response.

Dean,

If you could have just walked in the library and asked it would have been a very quick game. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I've never been that easy. Thank you for your kind words, but I assure you I’m far from what someone would call wise. I can learn things quickly which comes in handy, but I can be pretty stupid about a lot of things.

I tend to have the same response process, so I guess that’s another thing we still have in common. I also find myself quite disappointed with people who respond to lengthy letters with short notes.

Well if it makes you feel any better you being jealous of my affection for the car was returned when I read you calling it “baby.” So are we even now? lol

I will probably have to have it towed, it’s not running right now I think it had some engine problems when I bought it. I knew it probably did when I got it so cheap, but I wanted it too badly to care. I’m a sucker like that.

It’s really awesome that Mr. Singer has left you in charge. When I found out you’d done all the work on the Impala I was impressed to say the least. I’m glad you've found something you love and you've been able to make a living doing it.

Of course I’d take an interest in Ben. I’m sure he’s a huge part of your life I couldn't very well overlook that and ever truly expect to know you again. I’m aware that parents can sometimes be long winded when it comes to their children. I’d like to think if I had a child, it would be no different in my case.

Yes the two book rule, that’s always a good strategy. Then you at least get an incredibly small break in-between the Green Eggs, and Ham!

Oh about your secrets, I guess I should have informed you sooner. I work for the CIA, I’m a trained spy. I know everything, and if you don’t want Uncle Sam knowing about it I’d keep away from those adult websites you frequent. *wink wink

It’s good that you can understand all the things your mother went through to raise you though. I think that’s the whole plan behind having kids. Payback is a bitch as they say.

Yes I will say, I usually take great delight in sending those teens back to their parents. It’s good to come home and do as I choose. I’m sure if I had a partner he’d be okay with it, but I’m single right now. Really I should say it’s all your fault. How can anyone be expected to live up to the standard of boyfriend I’m used to, when you've made it so unattainable. lol

I’ll send those pics tomorrow, when it’s light outside again. Want to know a secret? Of course you do. Sometimes I’m too lazy to mow my own lawn so I pay the neighbor boy to do it. I apparently have no problem working in the dirt of my plants for hours on end but I absolutely hate the monotony of lawn care.

I have a mutt of a dog I think it’s a Lab something mix. I adopted it from the shelter before they put it down. It’s incredibly intelligent and It’s basically the closest thing I have to a family of my own. Don’t worry though I don’t treat it like it’s my child. Nothing infuriates me more than people who treat their pets like they are children. I can understand loving, and caring for your pet like you do a child. I’m talking about the ones who dress them up and spoil them to the point of excess. I don’t know why it bothers me it should be their own business, but it does.

Loved the Wizard of Oz reference by the way. I actually did lol! Don’t worry I would read your novel any day, as I’m sure you’ll eventually attempt to read one of mine.

This is actually shorter than I meant for it to be but I was hoping to get it to you before you went to sleep. I wanted to say goodnight and wish you sweet dreams.

Cas

P.S. Hint #2 You can find my books in the Science-Fiction section.

 

Dean woke up early the next morning with a smile on his face that only seemed to widen when he read through the lengthy message. There was no containing his excitement at this point. He was smitten.

Cas,

You being stupid about anything would be hard to believe. You could spell your seven letter name when you were five man! Should I be keeping tally marks of all the things we have in common some where? I’m pretty sure there are more things than just those two. 

We are not even! Being willing to “worship” something and calling it baby aren't on the same page, I’m not sure it’s even the same book! It depends on what kind of worship we are talking about here. It could mean anything from treating it well to getting on your knees for it. Honestly, I gotta say if it’s anywhere near the high end of that scale we are so far away from even it’s in another country.

If it won’t start you’d better let me come get it, anyone else will charge you twice as much just for the drive. I could do it much easier and cheaper, that is if you want me to. I really do love my job and it would be good to see you again honestly. It’s been a long time Cas.

Yeah, well not everyone who asks really wants to know I guess. That’s why I was so intrigued by your genuine curiosity. You’ll have your own one day and then you can spend pages and pages bragging about it.

Oh God, you should have seen the look on my face when you wrote the bit about the CIA, I swear Cas I laughed until my sides hurt when I read the adult websites comment. That ruined your ruse though, sorry. I’m not much of an internet porn kind of guy. I’m old school when it comes to things like that.

So you’re single? You have to understand while it may technically be my fault, it’s really not. I’m not the one responsible for making me perfect. In my defense, I had a pretty good example of what the perfect boyfriend should be very early in life. Anyone willing to get a little mud in their mouth for you, is a man worth keeping!

You were right to assume I wanted to know your secret. To be honest, I’d love to know all your secrets. What makes Castiel Novak tick these days? It’s not like I can scoot my desk closer to you and invite you to recess any more. I need all the help I can get!  
Your dog sounds pretty cool. I've always had a soft spot for Labs. What it's name? Don’t get me started on people who dress their pets up! I agree with you wholeheartedly.

I’m glad you didn't think the last message was too long. You never know maybe I have already read one of your books and I don’t know it. I've read a few Sci-Fi novels over the last few years. There’s a series out right now that I’m a little obsessed with. It’s called “Supernatural” by Carver Edlund. It’s pretty cool you should check it out if you haven’t read it. I read rumors that they are going to make it into a television series, but it’s probably all fake. I’m also a pretty big fan of “Dreamcatcher” and “The Core”.

Oh I should tell you, I didn't get your message before bed last night but I slept pretty well anyway. It was really nice to wake up to a good surprise though, so I’m not going to complain. If you aren't going to be busy later, I might give you a call. I’d love to catch up on the phone too, sometimes staring at this screen for too long can make my eyes go cross. Don’t stop writing your messages though, I’m really curious about your novels now. I’d hate to miss out on all the hints!

Dean

 

Dean,

I just have a moment before class starts. Yes I’d love to hear from you. Any time after four would be wonderful. I’m sorry this is so short I’ll be sure to write more later!

P.S. Hint # 3 apparently you've already read them! Can’t wait to talk to you all about it later.

Cas


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Dean sat down to check his messages the phone rang.

“Hello!” Dean answered cheerfully.

“Well someone is in a good mood. I wanted to tell you we made it back and Ben had a wonderful time.” Mary replied.

“That’s great mom, I’ll be over to pick him up in a couple minutes.” Dean answered.

“Enjoy yourself, I don’t mind keeping him a bit longer.” Mary said.

“Honestly mom, I've been going kinda crazy it’s been so quiet here. I miss the little guy. I thought I’d live it up, but about an hour into the whole thing I was bored out of my mind.” He said.

Mary chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s usually the way it goes. Hope it wasn't too bad though.” She replied.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes mom.” Dean said.

He waited for his return goodbye before hanging the phone up.

He quickly threw on some clean clothes and headed out.

 

“Mom?” Dean called as he walked through the door.

“In here sweetie!” She yelled back.

Before he can say anything else a ball of energy comes bursting at him.

“DADDY!!!” Ben screamed.

“Hey buddy, did you have fun at Mamaw and Pawpaw Campbell’s?” Dean asked.

“Daddy they have horses! Did you know they have horses Daddy? Why didn't you take me to see the horses sooner Daddy? I really liked the horses.” He continued on about horses for another five minutes and Dean just smiled back.

“Maybe we can take you to see the horses again soon okay buddy?” Dean replied pulling Ben close to his chest.

“Pawpaw Campbell says that Duh..Duh..”

“Duchess!” Mary offered.

“Pawpaw Campbell says that Duchess is going to have a baby horse and maybe I can name it. Wouldn't that be awesome Daddy?” Ben said with eyes wider than Dean had seen them in a while.

“Yeah, that would be pretty awesome!” Dean agrees.

After a few minutes of Ben crawled up in Dean’s lap he climbed down. Dean could see how independent his son was becoming. He was incredibly proud but, couldn't help the sad ache that it left inside him either.

“Can I go play outside?” Ben asked.

“Sure thing, but stay inside the fence okay?” Dean asked.

There really wasn't any escaping the huge privacy fence in the back yard but Dean liked to let Ben think he had options while knowing he’d comply to Dean’s wishes anyway.

“So how was being on your own for a whole night?” Mary said with a knowing smile as soon as Ben closed the glass door.

“It was okay I just really missed him.” Dean answered.

“What did you do to pass the time.” Mary asked.

“Nothing you know, the same as usual. Took the Impala for a drive, went grocery shopping, watched a little T.V.” Dean replied.

As he thought about the messages between Castiel and himself Dean could feel his face betraying him. His lips curved into a huge smile and his face was getting warmer.

“Dean, you look different? What happened?” Mary questioned.

“Huh? What do you mean I look different?” Dean said trying to act confused.

“Something happened Dean, what was it? I can see it all over your face. It’s made you happy, maybe happier than you've been in a long time.” Mary said smiling.

“Gosh mom what are you part psychic or something?” Dean asked blushing even more.

“No, but I've known you your whole life Dean Winchester. You've not been able to fool me once in all of your twenty five years. What makes you think you can start now?” She laughed.

“It’s nothing Mom.” Dean mumbled.

“You may as well tell me now, or should I call Sam and get backup?” She said lovingly.

“It’s nothing, I just had a few minutes to sign online. I had a friend request from Cas and we messaged back and forth for a while last night. Like I said, not a big deal.” Dean answered with a shrug hoping to hide some of his giddiness.

“Castiel Novak?” Mary asks her smile even wider and brighter now.

“Yeah, Why?” Dean asks hesitantly.

“No reason, Just glad to see you've made a new old friend Dean. You don’t have much of a social life these days. I’ll be happy with it even if it’s just an online thing.” Mary said.

“He’s living in Topeka, not exactly the other side of the world mom.” Dean said looking at her like she had three heads.”

“Oh so he’s nearby then? That’s wonderful! You should invite him over for dinner sometime. I’d love to see him again.” She smiled.

As well as Mary knew Dean, and she did. Dean also knew Mary, and the smile she was giving off wasn't as nonchalant as she’d hoped.

“Mom I’m not inviting Cas over here so you can go all crazy mom on him.” Dean said with a chuckle.

“I would NEVER!” She said as if she were trying to act insulted but Dean could see right through it. 

He couldn't help but laugh to himself, if he didn't know better he’d almost think his mom had a weird crush on Cas. She lit up any time his name was mentioned over the years like he was her third estranged child or something.

When Dean had come home from his first day of Junior Year saying that he’d taken a Creative Writing course and Castiel was in it, Mary smiled bigger for days. Dean didn't understand but he’d gotten used to it.

“What do you want for dinner tonight kiddo? Dean asked.

“PIZZA!!!” Ben yelled.

“You want to order out or do you want to make pizza here?” Dean asked.

“Your pizza Dad! Can I help?” Ben said looking up at him with hopeful brown eyes.

Dean shook his hand through Ben’s hair teasingly before agreeing.

“YES!” Ben smiled triumphantly.

“Go get washed up and play in your room for a bit? Daddy wants to make a quick phone call if that's okay with you.” Dean looked questioningly.

“I can do that, Are you calling Uncle Sammy?” Ben asked.

“No, I’m gonna call a friend of mine.” Dean replied.

“You don’t have friends Dad!” Ben said with a confused look as if he were positive he was being lied to. Ben was a pretty skeptical child.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the insinuation that he didn't have friends. Although, he guessed to Ben it probably looks like he doesn't. He only ever chooses to spend his time with family or at work.

“I have friends, I just don’t see many of them any more. My friend, his name is Cas. We've been friends since I was your age. I haven’t talked to him in a long time though. I was hoping maybe I could invite him over to have pizza with us if he’s not busy. Would that be okay with you or would you rather it just be us?” Dean asked hesitantly.

Ben’s eyes went wide when Dean talked about being his age, as if he didn't believe his father could have ever been that small.

“Yes! Call him! I’d like to meet this “Friend” of yours.” Ben replied.

Dean outright laughed. Ben used air quotes and everything. Sometimes, the kid acted just like Sam. He understood that Ben was only five but he liked letting Ben make the choices any time he could. Obviously, he did what responsible parents did and made most of the calls, but when it was something that wouldn't matter either way he liked to follow Ben’s lead.

“Okay I’ll call him, but he might be busy so don’t get your hopes up. Go get washed up and play for a bit we still have a few minutes before we need to get started on the pizza.” Dean said.

Dean nervously picks up the phone and pushes the numbers in. He hangs up quickly before it rings. He can do this, it’s just a phone call. Dean was more on edge than he’d been in a long time. It was almost as if he were a two year old that ate an entire box of chocolate. His nerve endings were tingling in anticipation. His face naturally drawing into a smile and a shocking energy just rocketed through his body. “You can do this, it’s just Cas. Nut up Winchester” He says to himself.

He dials the numbers again and then waits long enough for it to ring. No turning back now he thinks.

“Hello?” Castiel answered.

“Cas?” Dean replied.

“Hello Dean!” Castiel said excitedly.

That seemed to calm him down a bit.

“Hey man, you busy?” Dean asks.

“No, I just finished my grading. What are you doing?” Cas replied.

“Oh that’s cool, I’m not doing anything just yet. I had a few minutes I wanted to call and see if you had plans?” Dean makes sure to raise his voice slightly at the end to positively make sure it came out a question.

“No I don’t have plans.” Cas responded.

“Ben and I are going to make pizza tonight. I know it’s short notice but, I was wondering if you’d like to come have dinner with us.” Dean asks quickly as if he were afraid it wasn't all going to come out.

“You want me to come over and have dinner with you and your son?” Castiel said. Dean thought maybe he sounded a little in shock.

“I know it’s been a long time, I just thought that if you weren't busy maybe you’d want to hang out. If not that’s cool though. It’s nothing fancy just pizza, chips, and maybe a beer if you’d like one.” Dean said back even more nervous than he’d started.

“I..I’d love to. If you are sure it’s not an imposition?” Cas replied.

“Cas, I called and invited you. I’m pretty sure it’s not putting anyone out. But if you’re really that worried, I can let you speak with Ben. He’s pretty sure you are imaginary anyway. Should have seen the look of shock on his face when I mentioned having a friend that wasn't Sammy.” Dean says.

Castiel chuckles and Dean thinks maybe that’s why he was named after an Angel.

“I’m looking forward to it, let me grab a pen and I’ll get your address.” Cas answered.

They exchanged information and Dean told him he could come over as soon as he wanted but that the pizza would be done about 6:30. They hung up soon after that.

“Hey bud, you ready?” Dean asked.

Ben’s face lit up. He always loved helping Dean in the kitchen. Dean wasn't sure if it was just because it made him feel more grown up or if he really had a passion for cooking. Dean noticed that even when Sam was younger he’d never taken an interest in more than making a mess but Ben wasn't like that. He got dirty and muddy, sure. What little boy doesn't? But he took his kitchen duties seriously. He was always extra careful and extra safe. He washed his hands after almost any task without having to be asked. He wouldn't do anything without his father’s instruction or assistance if need be. Dean laughed when he thought if someone was going to destroy the kitchen it would be him.

Around six there’s a knock at the door and Dean jumps. He’s not even cleaned up, what the hell was he thinking.

“Daddy is that your friend?” Ben asked.

Dean did his best not to curse under his breath as he marched toward the door. He took a deep breath and opened it with a smile on his face.

“Castiel! Hey man, come on in.” Dean says opening the door wider.

Dean couldn't help but notice exactly how much hotter Cas looked in person. His long, lean, body wrapped tightly in jeans and a fitted tee. His eyes still impossibly blue. The short dark spikes on his head looked as if someone’s hand had just left them.

As if on cue, Cas slid his hand through his hair nervously.

The smile on his face was wider than he was used to but he wasn't complaining. Castiel looked handsome any time but when he smiled, he was beautiful.

Dean led the way to the kitchen.

Ben was smiling sitting on a stool near the island.

“Just one minute please.” He said using his best manners.

Dean’s eyebrows descended skeptically, and Cas just nodded in agreement.

Dean watches as Ben washes his hands ridding them of the excess flour. He dries them thoroughly with the hand towel left by the sink.

He stands up a little taller as if he were trying to be older or bigger or more intimidating. He held his hand out toward Castiel.

Cas doesn't skip a beat and slides his hand out for a proper handshake. Ben’s grip was quite firm for such a small child so Castiel immediately tightened his as to suggest that he wasn't taking it easy on him because he was a kid.

“Hello, I’m Benjamin Dean Winchester.” He says.

Dean is doing his best not to laugh in his son’s face. It’s just too freaking cute.

“Hello Benjamin Dean Winchester, I’m Castiel Novak.” Cas responds.

Ben is looking him over as if he’s making some sort of assessment. Dean tries even harder not to laugh. Apparently Castiel made the cut because Ben is smiling.

“You can call me Ben if you want to.” Ben said.

“I’d like that very much. Would you like to call me Cas, like your Dad does?” He asks.

“Yes please.” Ben said.

Castiel smiled and nodded in agreement.

Dean watched as Ben interacted with Castiel and he couldn't stop smiling. Cas was extremely good with Ben, it almost seemed too natural.

They pulled the pizza’s out of the oven and set them on the counter too cool.

“Wow it really looks amazing Dean.” Castiel said.

“Don’t look at me Ben’s the chef around here, I just do the slicing and dicing.” He replied.

Ben glowed for a minute, the look of pride on both their faces was pretty bright.

“Well then, Ben that pizza looks amazing! I just can’t wait to try a piece.” Cas said.

“I know it’s really hard, but you have to! One time I took a bite and I burned my tongue.” Ben said with the confidence that he definitely knew best.

“Okay then, I guess I’ll wait.” Castiel responded acting incredibly disappointed.

Ben nodded his head in approval.

Eventually they eat and Dean squirms under the complimentary moans Cas makes as he takes the first bite of the warm cheesy pizza. They talk about horses for a good part of dinner because Ben is still running on a horse high from the night with the Campbell's.

“Daddy, Can we watch Toaster! PLEAAAAAAASEE!” Ben begs.

“Ben we have company don’t you think you should ask Cas what he would like to watch?” Dean said.

“Cas you want to watch Toaster? It’s awesome! It’s got toaster, Blankey, Lampy, Radio, and Kirby!!” Ben said with so much hope in his eyes it was unlikely anyone could have refused him.

“Toaster sounds great to me!” Cas smiled as Ben jumped up and down.

“Go sit on the couch bub and I’ll put it on for you. We will come watch it with you after we clean up okay?” Dean asked.

“Okay!” Ben ran out and plopped himself down on the couch.

Dean chuckled as he went to set up the DVD player.

“Was he referring to The Brave Little Toaster?” Castiel asked when Dean returned.

“Yeah, Sam got it for me for Christmas last year, it was one of my favorite movies when I was a kid. Ben seems to have taken to it the same way.” Dean chuckled.

“I loved that movie, Beauty and the Beast was probably my favorite though.” Castiel said.

He helped Dean with the cleaning and the dishes.

As Dean is wiping the last dish dry he sees Cas smiling back at him and it almost makes him drop the plate. The air in his lungs feels trapped from the way Cas is looking at him like he can see inside him or something.

“Thank you for inviting me to dinner Dean, it was delicious and I've had a really good time.”

“You aren't skipping out early on me are you? I thought we were going to watch The Brave Little Toaster?” Dean winked.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” He replies.

They watch most of the movie before Dean declares Bedtime.

“Okay buddy go get your jammies on.I’ll be there in a couple minutes.” Dean said to Ben.

“You okay to wait a few minutes?” Dean asked.

“Yes, take your time Dean I’m in no hurry.” Cas answered.

Castiel scanned the living room as he waited. There were a few pictures of Dean and Sam or Dean and Mary but mostly it was cluttered with pictures of Ben or Dean with Ben. He scouted the bookshelf and sure enough both of his released novels were on the top shelf. He pulled one out and immediately saw that the pages were well worn meaning he’d read it at least a few times. Castiel couldn't keep himself from beaming.

“One book or two Ben?” Dean asked.

He may have been mentally begging he’d say only one.

“It’s okay Dad I’m pretty tired maybe I can just go to bed tonight.” Ben answered.

“You sure little man?” Dean said curiously.

“Yes Dad, I’m not a baby anymore. S’des you can read three tomorrow.” Ben said chuckling.

“Goodnight Ben. Daddy loves you!” Dean said with a soft kiss to his son’s cheek.

Dean walked back into the living room with a huge smile.

“That was quick.” Cas said smiling back.

“He offered to let me make up story time to him tomorrow. I really do think that kid is a genius sometimes.” Dean said laughing.

“You plan on driving soon?” Dean asked.

Cas shrugged his shoulders as if he wasn't sure what was happening.

Dean went to the kitchen and came back holding two beer.

“So you’re Carver Edlund huh?” Dean asked.

Castiel just blushed and nodded.

“Dude I’m not going to lie, I’m having a bit of a fan-boy moment right now. I've read the two I have like ten times each. When I read that message earlier I was freaking out a little. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of you. It took me a few minutes to get over the fact that I know Carver Edlund.” Dean said.

Castiel laughed out loud.

“Wanna know something only slightly creepy I hope?” Castiel asked.

“When you phrase it like that who could resist.” Dean answered.

“I might have inadvertently, somewhat on purpose, sculpted the hero of the story after you. I hope you’re okay with that. If not I’m really sorry. I think I've made him different enough that if people found out I was the author, they still wouldn't see the correlation.” Cas says as he tightens up his face in an effort to legitimize his apology.

“Wow!” Dean doesn't really know what to say. He’s idolized the character for the last couple years. He wasn't really anything like that but knowing that Cas thought he was, was enough to make his body feel like it caught fire. He doesn't deserve that kind of praise but he’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Instead of saying anything, because frankly he just can’t. He leans in and presses his lips against Cas’. Soft and sweet just enough to know he wanted more.  
“Thank you.” Dean whispers against Cas’ mouth.

Then he turns to act interested in the movie as he wraps an arm around Cas’ shoulders. They sit in silence for a while before saying goodnight.

Dean drifts to sleep with the soft chapped lips of Castiel on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean,

Sorry it’s taken me so long to respond to your last message but I've been busy and quite distracted. Somehow I've found myself enveloped with thoughts of bright green eyes and soft lips since last night. It’s difficult to keep my mind on task when it betrays me like this.

All these years I was mistakenly guided into believing that the ability to spell my name at five years old would never benefit me. FINALLY, it’s paid off.

I would also agree that we have more in common than just two things, for instance I’m pretty sure we both think Ben is a handsome devil. I’d also be willing to bet we both breathe in oxygen.

I wasn't necessarily speaking in the “getting on my knees” sense of the word worship. But now that you mention it, I probably would have. Haha! It’s a beautiful car!

I’d love for you to come pick the Charger up. I’d really like to see you again. Maybe we could do dinner and a movie? There’s a really cool old Drive-In that plays cartoons on the weekend, I think Ben would like it. That is, if you’re interested.

It warms my heart that you laughed at my corny CIA joke. Okay wait what do you mean by “old school?” Do you have some sort of weird retro collection of naked lady magazines hidden under your bed?

I went through a not so great relationship and it wore me down mentally. I let his opinion of me influence my own, even when I knew better. He wasn't abusive or anything, he just had this way of making me feel incredibly inadequate. One day I just woke up and decided that the person he’d seen wasn't me. I know it sounds easy, but I just knew I was better than that. So I left him.

HA! Perfect example huh? Well what can I say, you were more than worth the possibility of having mud mouth. I never really thanked you for not actually making me get the damn leaf out, so .. Thanks.

What makes me tick? Honestly, I’m not even sure. I've found enjoyment in many things recently. I've been trying to open myself up to new possibilities. I enjoy writing obviously, it keeps my mind active. Although I've found I like playing video games because it keeps me focused without having to really think. I love to bake, I've found I’m quite good at it. I tried going out to clubs and bars but I've learned it’s not really for me. Other than that there’s not much to say.

You don’t need to slide your desk over or invite me to recess. I’m more than happy to share my time with you. Although sharing your juice boxes would still be advisable. You might be surprised at what a full juice box could earn you.

YES! My lab mutt! His name is Spade and he’s a menace. The dog is smarter than most people I know though, so there’s that. He can spell.. no joke. I’ll have to show you sometime.

Oh I wanted to tell you that you don’t need to worry about getting on the pre-order list for Dead in the Water. I think I know a guy who could help you out. Oh, and on the television series thing. I've been approached about doing one, but nothing has really been discussed. So it actually is a rumor. But like they say, sometimes it’s based on a very tiny seed of truth.

Cas

Dean read through and it just made his heart flutter. Everything was pointing to a sign that said Castiel was feeling the same way and he couldn't stop thinking of just how wonderful that would be.

Cas,

It’s okay man, there’s no rush with this. Just get back to me whenever you can. Having written a few of these messages myself I know sometimes it takes a little longer than usual.

Are these green eyes that keep distracting you attached to a face or anything, or are they just floating mid-air? That would be an awfully weird thing to think about Cas. Are green eyeballs chasing the thoughts inside that gorgeous head of yours around? Oh no! There are soft lips involved too? Are you sure you’re safe all by yourself? I don’t like the thoughts of you being hounded around by detached facial features.

Well I've got a confession to make. Your ability to write your name at five was what attracted me to you in the first place. Intelligence has always been a turn on. I MAY or may not have a Librarian/Bookworm fetish. So to be fair, It kind of paid off for you years ago.

Ben really IS a handsome devil. I’m glad to know that your good taste is in tact. Although, I dispute your claim that we both breathe Oxygen. I have to state that in fact, I’m an alien and I breath Carbon Dioxide. I’m kind of like a plant alien. Sorry one out of two isn't bad though.

OMG Cas you can’t expect me to keep a clean mind when you say things like you would get on your knees for my car. I’m supposed to be able to control myself and have morals and stuff. You’re making it very difficult for me to be a gentleman.

I actually do, it’s hand me down porn.. pun not intended or advised. But that’s not what I meant when I said old school. I have an active imagination that I've been expanding for years. I really don’t feel the need to utilize other resources often.

Sorry about the ex, glad you got out of it. Not very many people have it easy in the love department. Lisa was a piece of work as well. It was all fun and games until she got pregnant. Not that I blame her for that though, I mean I felt the same way. We’d never meant to stay together forever or anything. Just liked each other’s company and the sex was pretty good so we just kept dating. When she first told me, don’t get me wrong I was scared. Still am some days. But she actually had the nerve to suggest I help her pay for an abortion. Well obviously I told her not even if hell froze over. She begrudgingly went along with carrying Ben and even somewhat trying to take care of herself throughout most of the pregnancy. The day her and Ben were released from the hospital I was contacted by a lawyer saying she’d signed over all rights and wanted nothing to do with him. He was only two days old and she just gave up on him. I guess when I really think about it I’m grateful that she left. I've always wanted Ben to have his mother. I've worried myself sick thinking one day I wouldn't be enough. But most of the time I think if she had stayed she probably would have just resented him or something. I know how badly she wanted out of it all, I don’t think any of us would have been happy. Ben and I are happy now, so I’m kind of okay with how it all turned out.

You’re welcome!!! Still one of the most hilarious things I've ever witnessed.

No pressure here but, when you’re doing all this “baking” there wouldn't happen to be any pie involved would there? Cause if so I think I might need to buy a ring!

I don’t really do the club or bar scene either. I could if I wanted to. Mom would watch Ben for me. I would just rather spend the evening re-watching the same movie with Ben than to try to go pick someone up at a bar only to kick or get kicked out of the bed the next morning. It’s just not really a priority for me. Hasn't been since before I was old enough to drink legally.

I actually have a Juice box Trade License. It came with the standard list of favor rewards, and the currency calculator. I’m up on all the latest Juice box value agreements. No swindling me out of free juice boxes! Sorry but the fate of the economy is too fragile to be frivolous with my Juice box wealth.

I was with you until you started saying your dog can spell.. Really Cas? You’re going with that? Two can play that game! Last week I got stuck in the Bermuda Triangle and Falcor (my Luck Dragon) had to rescue me.

Wow Cas I’m happy about the whole TV series thing, that would be really cool for you. However, I’m finding the fact that I don’t have to worry about the pre-order waiting list for your next book and the realistic possibility of getting it autographed is overwhelming me. I might be screaming on the inside, but you’ll never know!

If you didn't notice I skipped over the Charger/Dinner/Movies paragraph because I wanted to save the best for last. Thank you for suggesting Ben come along. You have no idea what that truly means to me. I know that I would love to join you for dinner and a movie and I’m fairly certain Ben will be just as excited, okay maybe not AS excited.

D.W.  
+  
C. N.

Dean

It was nearly noon that day when Dean received his response.

Dean,

I find myself impatient when it comes to responding to you. I feel the urge to do so immediately in hopes of getting another message in return. That’s why I apologized, I guess maybe I should have apologized to myself instead. I’m sorry Castiel, I can be an incredibly impatient person. I hope you will forgive me!

Hardy Har Har! No floating facial features aren't running rampant in my head Dean. When I think of them, they are settled into a handsomely sculpted face. What can I say that Jensen guy that plays C.J. on Dawson’s Creek is really hot!

*Storing the Librarian Fetish in the data bank of D.Winchester*

You’re a plant alien? Maybe that’s why I've been blessed with a green thumb? HAHA! Sorry I know it was too easy but I couldn't help myself.

I don’t know who you've been talking to but no one is expecting you to keep a clean mind. I insinuated things about your masturbation habits in my fourth message. I don’t think that suggests angelic behaviors are required. Dean Winchester you are always a gentleman. That doesn't mean you’re innocent or chaste.

I do not want to know about the “Hand” me down porn. Although I will say I’m intrigued about that active imagination you have. I think you may be trying to censor yourself, I assure you it’s unnecessary. I’m not five anymore and I’m certainly not a virgin.

Wow @ Lisa! Sorry but, not sorry I guess? I mean yeah that sucks about what she did and that she left Ben. But as for me personally, I can’t legitimately be angry with her for leaving you. If she would have stayed I believe in my heart that you are just honorable and just enough of a martyr to have stayed with her for Ben’s sake. I think if you did that you would have never truly been happy.

I have been known to make a pie or two. Is there any particular kind you like? Is this another fetish or something? Oh well if you’re going to propose the least I could do is bake you a pie. I mean you've even left my virtue in tact. What more could a guy hope for?

Well shit, here I was thinking I could do all kinds of black market Juice box trades and you’re being all Debbie Downer on me. What’s a guy got to do to pull one over on you?

Wow! You have a Luck Dragon? I've always wanted one. My parents were pretty strict, they banned all Luck Dragons from the house. They were kind of dicks about the whole thing.

Who said anything about an autograph? I said I might know a guy that could get you a copy.. not sign it for you. Dean be honest, are you just using me for a free autograph? It’s worth at least 2 Juice boxes!

I like spending time with Ben as well. He’s reminds me a lot of you at his age. Sometimes I’ll admit it makes me feel a little old even for 25, but I enjoy it.

P.S. You have no idea how long I've waited to see that. Thank you Dean! <3

C. N.  
+  
D. W.

Yours,  
Cas

Dean and Ben drove to Topeka in the tow truck that evening. They went to Cas’ house and ordered Chinese food. Ben played with Spade while they waited.

“Watch this.” Cas said as Ben and the black dog were running through the yard.

“P.I.N.K. B.A.L.L.” He said.  
He was still looking at Dean, hadn’t changed the inflection or the tone of his voice.

Dean was in shock as the black dog ran in the kitchen and whined. Dean could see this pink spiky chew toy sitting on top the refrigerator where the dog was perched. Cas smiled as he walked over and pulled the toy down. The dog seemed even more excited. His tail wagging even harder than before. Castiel opened the French Doors and tossed the toy outside.

“Told you!” Castiel said teasingly.

They ate and quickly piled into Cas’ car so they weren't late for the movie. They’d managed to watch almost all of it before Ben became a little tired and grumpy. So Castiel drove them back to his house. Dean hugged him goodnight with Ben half asleep in his arms before leaving.

Two days later Dean asks Cas if he wants to go out for dinner just the two of them, and he agrees. They meet at Dean’s apartment and take the Impala to a small Italian place. When they got to the restaurant Dean turned the key over and continued with the story he was telling about Sam. Castiel went on to tell one about his brother Gabriel. Pretty soon Dean looked at the clock and it was nearly 10 p.m. They’d had reservations for 8 but were so wrapped up in conversation they’d never made it inside. The restaurant was only an hour from closing, so they just went to the 24 hour diner down the street. With their stomachs growling they had to make themselves walk through the door before talking again. They finally managed to get some food and even had coffee and dessert.

After making the drive back to Dean’s apartment they have one really intense good night kiss. Dean tosses and turns all night with a smile on his face as he remembers just how perfectly Cas seemed to fit into his life. He knew for certain that night that he was madly head over heels in love with Castiel.

They volley even more messages on Myspace, each one seemingly longer. Dean likes that he doesn't have to control his excitement when they are just messaging. However, that perk isn't enough to keep him from calling to hear Cas’s voice in the evenings.

“Hello?” Cas said as he picked up the phone.

“Hey Cas, You busy?”

“No, I’m done with my work for the evening and I've just finished dinner. Your timing is impeccable.”

“Yeah, that’s cause I’m pretty awesome.” Dean replied laughing.

“That you are! How’s have you been?”

“I’m good, I just got Ben to sleep and I thought I’d give you a call. How was your day?”

“It was good thank you for asking, There was a really interesting discussion between a couple of my students on the homoerotic subtext of Moby Dick. It was quite informational, but mostly humorous.”

Dean chuckled in agreement.

“Sounds like fun Cas.”

“Dean, Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure man, Anything.”

“What, what’s going on with us? It doesn't have to be anything specific. I don’t need the details. I just, I’m a little confused I guess.”

“Honestly, I don’t know man. I like talking to you. Hell, I've always liked you. What do you think about it? What do you want or whatever?”

Dean was on edge. He hadn’t been this nervous since the first time he held Ben. He could barely breathe. He wasn't sure where it was going but, he loved Cas as crazy as that sounded.

“Dean will you be my boyfriend?” Castiel asked.

Dean looked down at the ground knowing exactly what to say. He’d only ever been asked to be someone’s boyfriend once before.

“Sure Cas, I’ll be your boyfriend. Just stay out of the mud puddles. Okay?” Dean answered.


End file.
